


Life

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light had always believed that life was what happened when you took control. [pretty much AU?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

Yagami Light had always believed, with that quiet, earnest conviction that suited him as well as his shadow did, that life was what happened in between all the pointless bits; that life was what happened when you burst through, broke out, grasped for control with two firm hands and carved your way through the world towards goals and purpose and the sweet machinations of dreams.

Yagami Light had fallen asleep, cradled in L’s warm embrace, for fifteen nights in a row before he realised, startled enough to jerk back into the realm of the wakened, that, at some point, when he’d not been looking, his thought processes had lurched off in a new direction and he found himself in the unexpected position of being a man who believed that life was the beautiful things that happened – unplanned, unforgettable – without you ever being able to explain how they came to be...


End file.
